


［授权翻译］The Eyes that see nothing

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, tomione - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471736





	［授权翻译］The Eyes that see nothing

“我回来了。”汤姆站在前门喊道。  
他弹掉衣服上的灰尘，然后脱下了外袍和鞋子。他和赫敏共有的公寓里充满了寒气，他的手臂因此起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
他看见赫敏正坐在沙发上，电视开着。散乱的书被弃置在咖啡桌上。  
“你该不会一整天都在看电视吧？”汤姆笑着说，“你的研究怎么样了？”  
沉默浸满了整个空间。  
他对着她翻了个白眼，用魔杖关掉了电视。“所以我应该相信你咯？那些书可是今天一大早就放在那儿的，而你阅读的速度究竟有多快我们俩都心知肚明。”  
他们已经结婚许多年了。偶尔休息一下，看上整整一天的电视是完全没有问题的。不管是在什么时候，她都不必在他面前害羞。  
而且，最重要的一点就是：每当她对自己的研究比对他更加上心的时候，他会为此而嫉妒。  
汤姆认为他是这世上唯一一个会去嫉妒书的丈夫。  
“你做晚饭了吗？”他在她的额头上烙下一吻来表示问候。  
他的唇瓣上传来冰冷的触感，一如往常。  
他叹了口气。“好吧，这回还是由我来做晚饭。”随后他提醒道，“我们有一个壁炉，你知道的。你应该用起来了。如果你冷成这副模样的话是很有可能会生病的。”  
他在自己的脑海里听到了她的回应。  
“那个借口我以前就听过了，”他说。“但至少下一次你可以表现得更加像个贤惠的妻子。”他调侃道。  
他嘲笑她尖刻的回答。哦，他的妻子在理应履行妻子的指责之时总是那么的易怒。但这也是他爱她的原因之一：她在烹饪方面是多么的懒惰啊。  
除此之外，他的厨艺比她要好。  
在走进厨房以准备晚餐之前，他在壁炉里生了一团火。  
她以前偶尔会做饭，可后来却突然毫无征兆地停了下来。他当时有点困惑，但当她说自己宁愿每天都能吃到他亲手做出来的食物的时候，他便立刻避开这个话题不谈了。  
真是甜蜜啊。  
所以他开始负责做饭。并且即便时至今日，好几个月过去了，他仍然是这个家里唯一的厨师。  
在准备好他们的晚餐后，他摆好两人桌并端上了食物。  
他走向客厅，叫赫敏到餐桌旁去。  
他斜靠在门上，双臂交叉。“晚饭做好了。”  
她又在那里装可爱了。显而易见，她是想让他像抱婴儿一样将她抱到餐桌旁去。读了那么多书，她的脖子和背都疼了。  
但它们更有可能是因为躺在榻上看电视而发痛的。  
他又好气又好笑地摇了摇头。“你知不知道自己真的很难伺候？”尽管如此，他却还是大步走向她、将他的胳膊滑过她的双臂下方，支撑着她走向了餐厅。  
她在他的怀里显得很是沉重。  
“你的体重在增加。”  
他吻上她的嘴唇以堵住那些即将脱口而出的牢骚。他已经在没有她陪伴的情况下度过漫长的整整一天了，再度品尝她的嘴唇让他呻吟了起来。  
但她并没有动嘴来反击，以此报复他对她体重的评论。  
他挪开身子，嘴角抽搐着，抑制住想要微笑的强烈冲动。“我可不是在说你胖了。”  
他们已经在一起了那么多年，可她看上去还是和曾经一样光鲜亮丽。对赫敏来说不幸的是，他们从未有过一个孩子。每一次他们尝试，孩子就莫名其妙地死产了。  
汤姆得承认，这反而让他如释重负。如果孩子仅仅只是曾经活着，他也不知道自己究竟会对其做出些什么事情来。与一个婴儿争夺他妻子的爱听上去可不像是一桩美满的婚姻。  
他把她安置在自己对面的座位上，替她摆放好四肢，因为她坚持要做一个孩子。她的四肢不听他使唤。她又在调皮了。  
等到将一切都安排妥当，他终于可以坐在他的椅子上并开始吃东西了。今天干的这么多活让他饥肠辘辘。  
他向她讲述自己的工作，关于她的朋友波特如何一直妨碍他的计划，关于韦斯莱对他有多么的怀疑，以及操纵他人是多么的轻易。  
赫敏是一个很好的倾听者。她坐在那里，用理解的目光凝视着他，几乎不说一句话。汤姆更情愿听她的想法，不过他认为就只是单方面地对着她慷慨陈词也是好的。  
他看着她的盘子，叹了口气。“你不会再吃了吧？”  
他抖了抖拿着魔杖的那只手，随后她看向自己的盘子，显得十分惊讶。  
“对，就好像我会相信自己的演讲是如此引人入胜似的。”然后他担忧地皱起了眉头。“你病了吗？你的脸色好苍白。”  
她的面容总是如此苍白，而苍白之中甚至又带着一丝青紫色。她这个样子已经有很长时间了。  
也许她病了。  
“回去睡觉吧。你看上去需要休息。”  
他使碗碟飘浮到水槽里，随后将赫敏抱到了他们的卧室。他一进去就把她放在了床上。她的皮肤太冷了，所以他用被子覆盖住她的周身，几乎把她整个人都裹了起来。  
“你有的时候让我很担心，”他说。  
他离开卧室去洗澡。当他回来时，她已经睡着了。  
他钻进被窝，将赫敏拉进了自己的怀抱之中。他因她的体温颤栗不已，但他绝不会让她离开。  
那是他对她许下的婚礼誓言之一：他永远不会让她走。  
她曾千方百计地尝试逃跑，但在最后他还是阻止了她。又及，她现在一直都和他在一起。永远。  
她柔软的后背紧贴着他，这让他感到有些骚动不安。  
这是无比漫长的一天，而他想念她。  
不过她还在睡梦之中。当她发现自己被他的种子弄得浑身黏糊糊的时候，她会生他的气。  
“赫敏？”他轻轻地摇了摇她。“醒醒。”  
但她睡得太死了。  
汤姆有了个更好的主意。他会进入她的身体，以此来将她叫起来。  
他轻轻地移动她的位置，将她压在了自己的身下。他硬起的性器轻触着她的大腿。他渴望得到她。  
“赫敏……”他嗅着她身上的气味。虽然自从许久前发生的那次事变后，这气味变得有那么一点不同，但她闻起来仍是一如既往的甜美。  
他还记得自己六年级时没有在迷情剂里闻到任何东西。他以为自己没有爱，他以为自己已经残缺不全。无论如何，爱是一个弱点，他心想。  
然后他遇见了赫敏，他不再像以前那般支离破碎了。  
他脱去他们的袍子，兴奋之情随着身上衣物的减少愈演愈烈。  
他让她的双腿缠住他的身体，当用性器开始触碰她的秘处入口时，他止不住地颤抖了起来。用一只手揉着她的乳房，与此同时用另一只手伸向她的阴蒂。他得让她做好准备。  
“赫敏……”他呼唤着，但她的眼睛并不会睁开。  
她不会醒来了。  
她从未醒来过。  
他进入她的身体，与她做爱。  
但她永远也不会醒来。  
——————————————  
“你说过你永远都不会离开我。”  
“汤姆，拜托——”  
“你难道不记得我们的婚礼誓言了吗？！”  
“我这是在做正确的事情！”  
“那么我接下来要做的事情将会使我们之间的一切回到正轨。”  
他望进她棕色的眼睛里，其中充满了生气、活力、智慧以及近乎满溢而出的同情。  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
现在她的眼中空无一物，它们死去了。  
现在她再也不会离开他了。  
——————————————  
第二天照常到来，他又像以往那般起床。赫敏躺在他身边，仍浸润在自己的梦乡之中。  
不出所料，他的种子弄脏了她的大腿。以这样的方式标记她带给了他一种男性的自豪感，无论它究竟有多么肮脏。  
他将她抱到浴室，到他们的浴缸里。现在是丈夫和妻子做点夫妻之间该做的事情的时候了，比方说一起洗澡。  
她是个瞌睡虫，他的赫敏。他想方设法在她醒来之前将她的双腿之间清理干净。  
他给她穿上衣服，将她抱到客厅，安放好她的四肢，然后打开电视。  
今天散乱的书与昨天不同了。不再是炼金术相关的书籍，而是关于古代如尼文的。尽管它们还是一团乱。  
他挥了挥魔杖，她的双眼睁开了。  
她又在看电视了。


End file.
